Ce qu'il en faut pas dire : Rineca
by Patachou12
Summary: petits drabbles écrit par Rineca ( Pauline et Rineca ) et moi sur différents pairing, perso ou autre à partir de photos ou de pairing donné par l'autre.
1. Chapter 1 - Le rêve troublant

Comme promis je poste celui-ci maintenant avant d'oublier la promesse que je vous ai faite (oui j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge ... ou de Sanji quand il s'agit de femmes, comme vous préférez ). Toujours dans la continuité de nos défis, celui ci c'est Rineca qui l'a écrit, à partir de la charmante photo que je lui ai donné (et qui est en haut à gauche ). C'est donc du ZoSan. Eclatez vous à le lire j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir que moi ! Je tiens à préciser que mon correcteur automatique m'énerve et que donc il se peut que sur les mots peu courants comme Zoro et Sanji il y ait des fautes parce qu'il ne connait pas. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Zoro fit encore un rêve des plus étrange. On peut dire que Sanji hantait vraiment ses pensées et son esprit ! Cette fois il rêva qu'il était dans un champs, allongé, à regarder les nuages en sentant le vent dans ses cheveux. Et le blond arriva par derrière. Il se mit à genoux derrière le lycéen et pencha la tête pour lui sourire. Le vert, moins timide que dans son précédant rêve le regarda et mit sa main sur la tête du cuisto et la poussa délicatement vers lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Leur baiser fut passionné.

Ce fut un rêve si romantique qu'il pouvait faire fondre n'importe quel cœur.

* * *

Voilà j'espère qu'il vous a plus à tous ! Le petit bouton en bas à droite est très patient, il vous attend, n'hésitez pas a l'utiliser pour :

\- nous signaler une faute (ou plusieurs c'est tout à fait possible)

\- nous donner des critiques (constructives s'il vous plait pour nous améliorer)

\- juste dire ce qui vous passe par la tête, n'importe quoi : conneries, blagues.

On est ouvertes à tout ! Zoubi

Patachou


	2. Chapter 2 - L'aveu

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Oui nous revoilà ! Alors je vais pas blablater longtemps mais juste, tout le monde sait que ça va pas être très régulier : vous avez pu le remarquer ! Merci encore pour les reviews auxquelles j'ai répondu tard et à celles (ceux) auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu du tout.

Voilà ... on a changer entre temps les modalités des défi soit, on fait un OS à partir d'une photo qui est en photo de fin (je crois que c'est compréhensible) voir alors celui là c'est Rineca qui l'a fait donc on va vous laisser lire

* * *

Après que Shanks ait arrêté la Guerre au Sommet, Baggy avait donné le chapeau de paille à Law, puis il était retourné auprès du roux. Il avait eut l'idée de rester avec lui pour qu'ils partent ensemble de cet île infestée de marines. Ils se retrouvèrent donc sur le bateau du roux. Shanks avait proposé à Baggy de vider quelques bouteilles dans ses quartiers. Alors ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux face à face à parler du bon vieux temps.

« Alors Baggy comment t'es-tu retrouvé à Impel Down ?

\- Je cherchais le trésor du capitaine, je suis tombé dans une grotte infestée de ces marines.

\- Donc j'en conclu que tu n'as toujours pas trouvé ce fameux trésor !

\- Heh non !

\- Heh Baggy ! Tu te souviens quand on passait notre temps à nous disputer !

\- Comment l'oublier, tu sortais de telles âneries que j'étais sûr d'avoir raison !

\- C'est toi qui te mettais le doigt dans l'oeil !

\- Tu sais Baggy, à cette époque, j'avais des sentiments pour toi !

\- Quouuaaa ?! »

Baggy s'était levé d'un bond. Shanks souriait avec nostalgie en regardant le fond de sa bouteille avant de prendre une gorgée . Le clown, lui, bégayait toujours en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Tu m'aimais?!

\- C'est toujours d'actualité !

\- Quoi ?! »

Baggy pensait qu'être encore plus surpris n'était pas possible. Il avait tort. Shanks appréhendait sa réponse, mais il ne le montrait pas.

« Je pensais que mes sentiments pour toi s'étaient peu à peu effacés, mais quand je t'ai revu tout à l'heure, il sont devenus encore plus puissant que quand nous étions sur l'Oro Jackson ! Tes long cheveux bleus coiffés en queue de cheval, ton corps si bien développé, ta petite barbe de trois jours, et ton magnifique nez rouge ! »

Shanks se leva et se rapprocha de Baggy qui ne savait pas quoi faire : reculer ou pas. De son seul bras, il l'attrapa par la hanche et le rapprocha de son corps pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Baggy était toujours autant surpris.

« Détend-toi ! »

Baggy suivit son conseil et se détendit. Shanks le ré-embrassa, il aimait plutôt les lèvres de Baggy, ainsi que sa langue qui venait d'entrer en lui, c'était si doux, jamais il ne pourrait s'en lasser. Shanks se retira et il vit que les yeux de Baggy encore fermés, appréciant encore ce doux moment.

« Ca te plaît ?

\- Comment peux- tu penser ça ?! Demanda Baggy en rougissant

\- Je t'aime, je suis amoureux de toi Baggy !

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça me plaise vraiment... Tu ne voudrais pas recommencer juste pour être sûr que ça me dégoûte bien ? »

Shanks sourit et recommença pour le plus grand plaisir de Baggy. Ils passèrent la nuit à faire ça.

* * *

Ca quoooooiiiii XD voila ma réaction de gamine innocente quand j'ai lu son OS ! Il est jolie et mignon hein ?

En tout cas je vous remercie pour elle (parcequ'elle ne veut pas vous parler ... XD non je blague on vous aimes !) et les prochain pour que vous ayez l'image avec a chaque fois on les publiera séparément (je sais pas trop encore comment mais voilà ! ) Merci a tous de nous avoir lu et a la prochaine !

Rineca & Patachou

(PS : il y a une petite case en bas ou tu peux écrire ce que tu veux, des conseils, des commentaires, des blagues (pourris ou pas) tout est accepté, essaie pour voir ! )


	3. Chapter 3 - la dernière nuit

Salut je vais faire pareil qu'avec mes mini- mini- OS je vais poster tous ceux de Rineca en même temps et du coup j'ai réarranger les fis. J'ai fait un recueil avec les miens et un avec ceux de Rineca.

Voilà donc le troisième défi de Rin. Un pairing que j'adore ; Marco x Ace !

Je vous laisse lire.

* * *

La mort de Thatch avait mise tout le monde à cran. Surtout Ace, il avait passé tellement de temps avec lui, Thatch l'avait conseillé, beaucoup conseillé, il était un peu comme son phare dans la nuit. Heureusement que Marco était là pour le réconforter. Mais Ace avait tout de même décidé de venger Thatch. Il parcourra le monde pour tuer cet ordure de Barbe Noire, quel connard ce mec !

C'était la dernière nuit d'Ace sur le bateau, alors Marco et Ace décidèrent de passer leur dernière nuit les bras dans l'autre. Marco sentait le souffle chaud d'Ace dans son cou, il ne voulait pas qu'il parte, ça lui faisait déjà trop mal, de l'imaginer au loin, sur ce vaste océan sans lui. Le brun releva la tête et regarda son blond dans les yeux, puis il les ferma tout en ouvrant légèrement la bouche pour l'embrasser. Assis sur lui, il pouvait distinguer toutes ses formes. Ace passa ses mains chaudes sur le cou froid de Marco ce qui le fit frissonner. Le blond serra fortement le brun dans ses bras, puis pleura doucement. Ace essuya ses larmes et l'embrassa puis le serra fort aussi.

* * *

J'espère que vous l'avez trouvé aussi mignon que moi perso j'adore ce couple ! dites nous si vous l'aimez aussi ! Nous sommes ouvertes à tout : remarques conseils, aux conneries aussi et biens sûr si nous avons oublié quelques fautes n'hésitez pas à nous le signaler !

Bis

Patachou et Rineca


	4. Chapter 4 - balade

Celui- là aussi est mignon tout plein ... mais je préfère quand même le KilGuin qui est peu présent sur le fandom français et pourtant c'est un couple mignon et rigolo ! Je vous laisse lire. A tout de suite !

* * *

« Je veux voir le visage de papa ! Cria Penguin »

Et oui, ma petite famille se baladait tranquillement dans la ville où il faisait chaud. Kidd avait voulu monter, pour une fois, sur les épaules de papa Shachi. Vu qu'il avait les mains prises, Killer devait s'occuper des deux autres.

Penguin tu ne veux pas te tenir tranquille ?! Et toi Law, tu ne peux pas marcher ?! Tu n'es pas un peu grand pour t'accrocher à ma jambe ?! Questionna, énervé, Killer.

« La maîtresse m'a dit que j'avais été méchant avec le garçon en lui balançant un aimant dans la tronche ! expliqua Kidd

\- Ne parle pas comme ça, ce n'est pas joli ! le réprima Shachi

\- Dans le visage...

\- Voilà, tu vois quand tu veux !

\- Je veux une glace au chocolat ! Hurla Law »

Alors ils se dirigèrent vers le marchand de glaces et eurent tous leurs parfums. Les enfants marchaient maintenant sur leurs deux jambes tranquillement et sagement. Killer souffla et Shachi sourit avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

C'est mignon hein ?

N'hésitez pas à utiliser le bouton review il est fait pour donner vos impressions !

Zubi

Patachou et Rineca


	5. Chapter 5 - Flamants roses

Celui là j'avoue j'ai été sadique et Rin a eut du mal a l'écrire mais en attendant c'est tellement drôle ...

* * *

Crocodile fumait un des ses cigares près d'un lac avec quelques flamants roses dans les parages. Ils leur rappelaient Doflamingo, même si il ne voulait pas l'avouer, ce dernier lui manquait un peu. Il regarda le ciel tout en pensant à ce grand blond aux plumes roses. Quand on y réfléchissait, il faisait vraiment gay ! Ce mec ferait mouiller n'importe quelle bonne soeur, et pourtant c'est sur ce pauvre Crocodile qu'il voulait assouvire ses pulsions sexuelles. Mais le crochet n'avait jamais retenu cette leçon : "Quand on parle du loup, il apparait". Doffy se cachait d'ailleurs parmi ses flamant roses, il guettait de loin sa proie, avec un sourire sadique ! Tout à coup, il sauta de parmi les oiseaux qui s'envolèrent de peur et il atterrit sur le pauvre Crocodile et le rua de baisers ardents. Le pire ? son cigare, le dernier qui lui restait, était tombé dans l'eau...

* * *

Voilà le prochain n'a pas encore été corrigé donc je le posterai plus tard ... en attendant j'espère que celui-là vous a arraché un sourire, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir ! Zubi

Patachou


End file.
